Asahi
by Shadows Of Kaos
Summary: Hotaru has to follow a family tradition and go to another dimension. She has no idea what she's getting into. A guest awaits her. She must find the phoenix, dragon, tiger, and wolf.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own sm nor do I own gw. They belong to their respected owners and other people I don't know. Please no law suits, I'm just writing a fic!  
  
  
  
We're on a mission  
  
To save our world  
  
For the time draws near  
  
A new era is upon us  
  
Fight for your believes  
  
If you don't  
  
Who will?  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hotaru stared out the window of the plane. It had just landed in the Sank Kingdom on Earth. Pluto had sent her to this dimension to become stronger and learn. She'd informed Hotaru that every Saturnian Royal went to another world to learn. It was a right of passage.  
  
So here she was, in another dimension, by herself. She had no way to contact the scouts. She had to survive on her own, make friends. Hotaru shuttered. That wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Sure she'd grown, now being the same age as the inners. She'd stay that way; the fast paced growing was over. Now she looked and acted normal.  
  
She was pretty; soft ebony hair that hung to her shoulders, deep twilight colored eyes, creamy skin, curves in all the right places. Yep she was pretty, but she herself didn't believe it.  
  
But there was still an aura of power around her. It radiated from her; making those she met, shy away except for some. But in this world, people didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was the lack of magic for centuries that made them not see her power. Who knew?  
  
Sighing, Hotaru stood and headed to the front of plane. "I'm not ready to do this yet." She mumbled to herself. "Why did Papa and Mama have to agree with Plu and send me here.  
  
"I want to go home and see my friends." She huffed thinking of her disloyal parents and friends who had bid her farewell and good luck without a complaint of her going.  
  
Hotaru thought of the items each girl had given her. It made her sad just thinking about it.  
  
Mina: a bag of makeup and some cd's so she wouldn't have to listen to the strange styles here.  
  
Amy: two books; one on science and the other.. "It's our secret." A romance novel..  
  
Lita: a bag of cookies and a book of all her recipes.  
  
Serena: video games, magnas, and a camera. "Take lot of pictures for us." She'd said with a wink. "Especially if ya see kawaii bishi." Mina had added.  
  
Setsuna: a set a wind chimes and a small glass ball. "If ever feel lonely listen to the chimes and think of us, remember Michi has so many on our porch. And look into this crystal, you'll see what your heart wishes."  
  
Michi: "This is something I was saving for your birthday." She'd sobbed. A painting of all the girls. It was so gorgeous. "And here." A paint set so she could paint things herself, and a violin so she could feel like Michi was playing with her.  
  
Ruka: a dagger.. Ten gems lined the hilt in ten different colors. The symbol of Saturn was on one side of the hilt, Uranus on the other. "Here this is so you can practice." A katana, so she could fight the wind. Then when she came back she might be able to beat Ruka. "There's one more thing for you, but you'll have to wait till you get there."  
  
Raye: a spelled charm to place in her room and a scroll she'd written a saying on in Chinese: 'The dragon shall watch in your morning, the tiger shall follow in the day, the wolf shall protect you by sunset, the phoenix while you sleep the night away.'  
  
A sad smile touched Hotaru's lips. It was so sad, leaving all her friends. Tears welled in her eyes, but she wiped them away. This was another challenge and she'd overcome. She'd live here and like it! This was the start of a new life. 


	2. Chapter 2: My new world opens up………

Chapter 2: My new world opens up....  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed; it had been an hour since she'd first stepped off the plane. Sure the place was pretty nice, but driving through an hour of it was boring. And now here she was, practically on the steps of the Peacecraft Academy and so tired she thought she'd drop into a faint. A woman with soft blonde brown hair came rushing down the steps. The girl was fragile and a bit.... Prissy.  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Tomeo." The girl extended her hand. "I'm Relena Peacecraft. It's such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly and looked down at Relena. This was of coarse because Relena stood a good three inches shorter then her. "It's nice to meet you too, and it's Hotaru, if you please." Hotaru smiled slightly.  
  
Relena grinned and signaled for a man from behind her, "Jeaves, will you please get Hotaru's bags?"  
  
"Yes, mum." The man said and hurried to comply.  
  
"Come, I'll show you to your room." Hotaru followed Relena through halls filled with classrooms and many other doors. They walked in silence, giving Hotaru time ponder about why Relena, the head of the school, had come out to welcome her personally. That was sort of strange.  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly have you heard about me?"  
  
Relena glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Enough. But you don't have to worry. The students won't bother you while you work."  
  
"Work?" Hotaru asked confused.  
  
"Of coarse. I mean, we wouldn't want a world-renowned artist to be pestered by others now would we?"  
  
Hotaru blinked, 'world-renowned? Artist? What? Suna....... Michi..... Ruka.......' Hotaru's eyes narrowed at the thought of her three trouble making guardians. True she'd had an art show of her own, won contests and stuff like that. But world-renowned? Well it was Setsuna's fault, whatever her life story was in this life.  
  
'Oh well.... I ought to make the most of it. Hm....' Hotaru sighed and let her eyes wander to their surroundings.  
  
This area of the building was nicer. The dorms, she thought with a small smile. They'd passed a hall that had connected two buildings, though she hadn't realized it. And were now in the furthest building of the academy.  
  
"Here we are." Relena stopped in front of a door. "The rooms are co-ed so you'll be stuck with a few boys. It's four people per room, so you'll share the dorm with them for the rest of your stay here. There's a bathroom in there as well as an extra at the end of this hall and every hall of the four-story dorm building. If you need anything, feel free to come find me. I'm on the bottom floor, so as to be convenient to all. This is the forth floor if you hadn't noticed and you're room, in my opinion, has the best view. I'm sure you'll like it!" Relena thrust open the door and stepped inside. Hotaru followed and looked around. The room consisted of a small kitchen, a table with four chairs, a door to a closet and one to a bathroom, and two other doors, probably leading to the bedrooms. There was TV, couch and computer in one corner of the 'living/kitchen' room.  
  
One of the most eye-catching things about the room was the windows. They were everywhere, giving the rooms so much light it made a beautiful atmosphere. "Where are the others?" Hotaru asked after a moment.  
  
"Others?" Relena glanced up from the paper she was scanning. "Oh!" She sighed after a moment, "The others, right now they're in class. They'll be back in another hour or so. You'll attend tomorrow, if you're ready." Relena smiled. She turned to Jeaves and motioned him to set Hotaru's things in the room on the left. Hotaru peaked in, after the man had set her things one the empty bed.  
  
It was nice and spacious, just. bland. That was what the room was, bland. No decorations, no nothing. Well she'd remedy that soon enough, Hotaru decided.  
  
Relena bid her goodbye and left with Jeaves, giving Hotaru some time to herself. "Well, time to unpack. I wonder who I'll be rooming with." Hotaru sighed and walked into "her" room. Okay, not really hers alone, but partly hers. "It's so strange." She murmured to herself, "I feel like I'm in a daze, like it's not actually me here. I feel that I should be going home now, but I can't. Not for a year. Damn Saturn's stupid old customs."  
  
Her eyes rolled heavenwards, "If all you dead ancestors of mine can hear me now, I think this is foolish nonsense, but hey, that's just my opinion." She sighed to herself and started to unpack.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
  
  
  
  
Voting time..........  
  
Who should Hotaru have for roommates? Should I get more scouts in this? Should there be a new enemy, or just plain life as an enemy? Hm. should I have you vote for couples too? Lol. I suppose. 


	3. Chapter 3: Roommates

Roommates: Like I'm gonna tell you now. Read the chapter and see. Couple: You'll just have to find out later  
  
AN: Pyra, I searched for your name but I couldn't find it so ya. Everyone else: thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews! I loved em. The info and suggestions were great. I'm gonna use lots of them. I'd list everyone's names but that would take forever huh? Lol.... So ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru finally looked at the room she'd entered. At first glance she'd seen nothing out of place, but now... she noticed that there was an extra bed. Why? Did the other room only have one bed in it? Or did Relena not tell her something....The possibilities were endless.  
  
Deciding to find out, Hotaru walked back out the door and towards the other one. 'Something's most certainly wrong.' She decided upon seeing two beds. This was going to be different. Four roommates instead of three? Hm......  
  
"I can't do find out anything until my roommates get here." She murmured. And as if on cue, the lock clicked and the knob turned. The door flew open to reveal two guys on with a huge grin, the other with frown. 'These guys are total opposites of one another.'  
  
The two didn't notice her at first, but instead walked past her to the room with three beds. "Ah come on Heero, I didn't mean to. The teacher deserved it anyways. I mean she did wake me up from my nap." The one with the braid said.  
  
"Hm.... We're supposed to try to fit in, not stand out." The guy called Heero said. He entered the room along with, who Hotaru decided to call, 'braid-boy'.  
  
"Hey man, whose stuff is this? I know Wufei likes his katana, but he doesn't leave it on his or any other bed." Hotaru blushed realizing they'd found her stuff, still laying about on the bed and floor.  
  
"Oops." She murmured.  
  
"Does this mean another roommate's moved in?" Braid-boy asked. He glanced out of the room and locked eyes with Hotaru. "I guess so...." He muttered and brought himself out of the room with a cocky smile. "Hey there, I'm Duo Maxwell. And you might you be pretty lady?"  
  
'Oh no, he sounds like Mina, but more.. Guy.' "Hello, I'm Hotaru Tomeo. It's nice to meet you Maxwell-san."  
  
Duo blinked, "What? San? It's not Maxwellsan, its just Maxwell." He smiled, "But hey, you can call me what ever you like."  
  
"Thanks.... Maxwell-san, but I shall stick to your name." Hotaru smiled, "I thought I saw another boy enter, is he in the room still?"  
  
"Oh ya..... Heero." Duo chuckled, "I'm gonna apologize for him now, so ya. HEERO!" He shouted. Hotaru closed her eyes, 'he's got a loud voice. Note to self, don't get to close when Duo's yelling.' She covered a smile with her hand as the other boy came stomping out of the room and glared at Duo.  
  
"What, Duo?"  
  
"I just wanted to introduce you to our new roommate." Duo turned and winked at Hotaru, "Taru, this is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is Hotaru Tomeo." Heero's eyes moved to the girl standing next to Duo. Why hadn't he noticed her before? She'd been there when they'd come in hadn't she, but he hadn't seen her. Why? Duo hadn't pointed her out, he probably wouldn't have seen her now either. She was a shadow, a lithe girl who could easily be used on dangerous missions and a person who wouldn't be suspected. Was she a spy? No, he canceled that idea. Though she could do these things, he doubted she would. The girl had an aura of innocence around her, though she could become a threat if she was taken into the wrong hands. He'd have to keep an eye on the girl.  
  
Hotaru moved closer to Heero and offered her hand. She smiled softly, "Nice to meet you Yuy-san." Heero's eyes roamed over her, she moved gracefully, swiftly too. She was fast, and at a second glance she lost the layer of fragileness and became a dangerous opponent if you were to face her.  
  
"It's a pleasure." He muttered back. Then his mind caught up to her words, "Your Japanese?"  
  
Hotaru was taken aback, she hadn't thought anyone would take notice of her difference in some words but his man had. "Hai."  
  
"Hm.... Then Konechi wa Tomeo-san. Watashi wa  
  
Hotaru's smile widened, "Arrigato."  
  
Her violet eyes met his blue ones and they watched each other, assessed each other, and waited to see who would make the next move. Hotaru sensed a difference about Heero. He moved to quickly, to calculate. He watched, saw things most wouldn't. Yes....... He was most certainly different. But not her enemy. He could be an alley if she was in trouble.  
  
Duo looked from one to the other, feeling forgotten he walked around Heero and into the room with two beds. "Gods, those two look like the world could explode and neither would notice.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei had entered through the still open main door and walked into the living room to find Heero and a girl locking hands and staring at one another. "That's different." He muttered and walked past them without either noticing.  
  
Finally, Hotaru gave in and turned her eyes. "Well, I better go finish unpacking." She let go of his hand and hurried into the bedroom.  
  
"Hm...." Heero watched her, feeling an odd sensation go through his body. "She's most certainly different." He turned and headed into the dorm hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru entered the bedroom and found anther man there, "Are there no other woman in this dorm?" She asked herself.  
  
Wufei glanced up and raised a brow, "No."  
  
Hotaru let herself fall to the bed, "Gods, this is going to be challenging."  
  
"We're not that bad, onna, though Maxwell can be if he really wants to." Hotaru's eyes shot to the man sitting on the bed next to hers on the right. (An: She has the middle bed.. Hehe.)  
  
"I don't appreciate being called 'onna' baka."  
  
Wufei continued flipping through a book on Latin, "Until you earn my respect, you shall be called onna."  
  
"You're Chinese." Hotaru muttered, "Just my luck. Well I'm Hotaru Tomeo." She said.  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
"Pleasure." They said at the same time.  
  
"So.... Hey! Is that your katana?" Hotaru said, her eyes catching on the dragon hilted sword that hung on the wall above Wufei's bed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you spar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you say more then yes?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yes." His black eyes met hers, "Why do you want to know if I spar?"  
  
"Just wondering if I could find someone else who I could practice with." Hotaru said, "You don't have to jump down my throat."  
  
"I wasn't jumping down your throat." Wufei said, "I was curious for the reason you wanted to know."  
  
"Well I told you."  
  
"You have a katana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know how to use it?"  
  
"Of coarse. I can use a lot of weapons thank you very much."  
  
Wufei's eyes leapt to her, "Most people don't." This girl was interesting. She was different from most, "Meet me tomorrow morning two hours after sunrise and we shall spar." Hotaru nodded, and smiled slightly. 'Other then a bit rude and defensive, this guys seems okay.' She decided.  
  
"I'm laying down for a nap." Wufei declared and set his book aside. "Try to be quiet."  
  
Hotaru sighed and slid off the bed, "Alright Chang-san. I'll try." She walked out of the room and headed into the kitchenette. She opened the refrigerator and nearly fainted. "Frozen pizza? Outdated milk? Soda? Do any of them know how to cook?"  
  
"Wu-man does, he just doesn't do it for the rest of us." Hotaru turned and found Duo. He had hopped onto one of the stools at the small counter. "We each agreed to manage for ourselves. But Heero and I found we can't cook worth beans. So Wufei got a small fridge of his own where he can put his stuff to hide from me. He locks the damn thing too." Duo grinned.  
  
"Isn't that interesting." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"I broke into his fridge once. I never tried again, though. He eats nasty stuff; rice, soy stuff, soymilk included, fruits and veggies. Yick." Duo made a disgusted face.  
  
"Poor baby." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Soymilk is actually good." Duo looked utterly shocked at her words, "I'm lactose intolerant. I can't have milk without taking my medicine. (An: That's a very true statement. Lactose intolerants can take a pill so they can drink milk. I know, cause I am lactose intolerant!)  
  
"So, can you cook?"  
  
"Uh huh." Hotaru nodded, "My friend Lita taught me. She was a wonderful cook. If you want, I can cook for you guys." Duo was about to thank god, until she raised a hand to silence him, "On one condition. You have to help pay for groceries, and help me get adjusted here."  
  
"That's no problem at all!" He grinned and jumped from the stool. Hotaru blushed as he pulled her into a tight hug, she'd never really had guy friends, so this was a new experience. "Thanks, babe."  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Am I mean or what? I gonna lead you on a merry little game of guess the couple because I don't feel like telling you. It could be any of the three mentioned so far. Lol... I know I'm cruel. But ya gotta love me! 


	4. Am I Invisible

Shadow: well well well, I just added up the votes again and it's soooooo close. I mean two are tied and the third is like one ahead. Strange ne? I don't want to disappoint anyone! It's so tough trying to work with my muses being as they are.  
  
Sage: Nani?  
  
Duo: what he said!  
  
Yaten: Injustice! Hey, why did I say that?  
  
Shadow: I had to put it somewhere since Wufei didn't say it.  
  
Yaten: Cruel person! Injustice! Ack!  
  
Shadow: Well anywase, stay tuned and I'll let you know the pairing. That is.. if you can read between the lines. Mwhahaha..  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed as she dug through the cabinets and trashed most of the stuff inside, "Stupid bakas don't know how to keep house." She muttered to herself. A door slammed behind her making her whip around to face the person walking.  
  
No wait; he was stalking in. "Maxwell." Heero grumbled under his breath. As he stalked into the room, and looked around, two other men came in, opening the door.  
  
Heero came back out of the room and walked into the next one and came out with Wufei seconds on his heels. The two met the other two in the center of the room. "He's gone?" One of the new guys asked. His blue eyes searched the room.  
  
Hotaru slid onto the counter and watched the guys talk amongst themselves. "Where is that fool, he needs to learn of our new mission." Wufei growled. The others nodded and the blue-eyed boy once again searched the room with his eyes. He looked concerned about something.  
  
"What's wrong Quatra?" The tall one asked. His hand moving to the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"It feels as if we're being watched." Quatra said softly. "Like the shadows have come out of their abyss to peer at us and listen."  
  
Heero raised a brow, and then narrowed his eyes as if picking up on a thought. Soon his eyes too, were searching the room. "Where are you, shadow?" He said.  
  
Hotaru cocked her head to the side and smiled, 'me? Is that who they're looking for now. How strange. I'm just sitting here. I'm not invisible.' (An: Anyone ever heard of foreshadowing?)  
  
Wufei glanced at Heero curiously, why was he talking to a shadow? Strange.. His eyes caught on Hotaru sitting on the counter and watching them. He sighed and figured that while his fellow pilots were searching for shadows, he'd strike up a discussion with the new girl.  
  
He made his way over to her and smirked when she caught his movement. "Hello, Chang-san." Hotaru said with a polite smile. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're searching for Duo."  
  
"He left about five minutes before Yuy-san and the rest of you. friends came in."  
  
Wufei raised a brow, "I'm surprised Yuy didn't ask you already. Though, he seems to be acting odd today." His black eyes spanned the room to analyze the brown hair man still looking for shadows.  
  
"Is he not always so calculated?"  
  
Wufei chuckled at this; the girl was so stunningly fresh, "where did you come from onna, the moon?"  
  
Hotaru flushed slightly, and started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt "No. I'm from earth."  
  
"Hm.." Wufei sighed and went to digging in cupboards. "Where's my tea?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Two down." Hotaru said, "I've be reorganizing. Since I'm going to be cooking, I thought I ought to see what I had to work with."  
  
"Cooking for whom?"  
  
"I promised Maxwell-san I'd at least cook for him. I can cook for you and Yuy-san if you like."  
  
Wufei studied her for a moment then smiled slightly, "That depends if you're any good, onna. And would you stop calling me Chang-san. Either Wufei or Chang. But forget the san part." He resumed digging in the cupboards.  
  
Hotaru grinned; feeling like she'd just won a small battle. 'But I still have to get him to stop calling me onna.' She mentally sighed and glanced back to the other guys in the room.  
  
Her eyes caught Heero's and locked. He watched her, and she watched him right back. A slight shiver passed down her spine as his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Heero?" Trowa asked seeing the other man's concentration wane. When he got no reply, Trowa turned his green orbs in the direction of Heero's gaze.  
  
Quatra soon looked too and both men blinked in surprise. There on the counter was a petite girl looking strait back at Heero. They seemed locked in a battle of whit and mind. "Who's she?" Quatra asked after a moment.  
  
"I haven't seen her." Trowa murmured.  
  
Wufie, feeling as if something was passing right over his head, glanced back at the other pilots. Heero was staring at Hotaru, well so were the other two. What was wrong with the three of them, drooling like idiots over the onna?  
  
His ebony eyes moved to Hotaru and he watched her for a moment. 'She isn't bad looking. A bit fragile, but lithe and soft.' Pulling his mind back to the search for tea, he turned away.  
  
"Tadaima" Duo called as he entered the room. With a silly grin and his braid swinging, he walked past the group of three men staring and into the kitchen, not noticing anything wrong.  
  
"Okaeri." Hotaru said smiling at him as he set the bag he was carrying on the counter. Duo grinned and walked over and kissed her on the cheek making Hotaru's cheeks cover with a blush.  
  
"Miss me?" Duo grinned cockily and started to spread the groceries he'd bought out onto the counter.  
  
Heero glared at Duo and bit back a curse as he stalked into the kitchen to ring the braided man's neck. "Maxwell." He bit out.  
  
"Oh, hey He-man." Duo said with a whistle, "You look mad."  
  
"I am." Heero growled. "You were supposed to be here so we could find out about." Heero stopped and glanced at Hotaru. "You know."  
  
"Well ya, I know. But I ran to the grocery store for Taru so we could have good food tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuy-san. I could have told you where he was." Hotaru said.  
  
Heero glanced up with his face still set in stone. When he caught her flinch back, he softened his face and tone. "Wakarimash'ta. It's okay."  
  
Hotaru smiled again, "Gomen."  
  
"Hai, well.." Heero turned back to the other men in the room. "Tomoe, this is Quatra Winner and Trowa Barton. This is Hotaru Tomeo."  
  
Quatra smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you miss Tomoe." He approached and took Hotaru's hand in his. As he shook it, he felt an odd sense of understanding and likeness. 'Her, she was the one watching us. I bet she was sitting here the whole time.' 


End file.
